


Loyal Prime

by eerian_sadow



Series: Autobot Reflector [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autobot Reflector, Community: gestalt_love, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Violence, optic/eye removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two-thirds of the Reflector gestalt fall into Vortex's hands, Optimus Prime spares no effort to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Prime

**Author's Note:**

> For gestalt_love's third anniversary challenge.

The Spectro component shivered in the shadows as Vortex carefully cut the Viewfinder component's optics from its head. The Spyglass component shrieked with the pain, sparing Viewfinder the brunt of Vortex's ire. The Spectro component was afraid, unable to flee or to run to the rest of their gestsalt's aid.

But they knew they must flee. They had to return to the Prime, to report their failure and help mitigate any damage done by their capture.

"Where is the third one of you?" The Combaticon demanded, slicing deeper into the Viewfinder component's optical array and doing permanent damage to the sensory components shielded by the lenses. They had held out against his interrogations for joors, though they knew they could not hold out forever, and Vortex was growing increasingly angry at their lack of willingness to give up their "team mate".

The Spyglass and Viewfinder components could not willingly give up the Spectro component, anymore than they would have voluntarily given their optics to Vortex. The were _one_ , united in a way no other combiner could understand. The Combaticon could dismantle them completely, destroying their processors and extinuguishing their sparks, and the Spectro component would continue on with all their knowledge.

They would not die, even if the Spectro component fled to Icon.

It is this knowledge, and the Spyglass component's renewed screams as Vortex begins excising another of the Viewfinder component's parts, that finally drove them out of their shadowed hiding place. The Spectro component snuck into the airway that had protected them from the Combaticons' security drones.when the others were captured.

As quietly and quickly as they could, they crept through the airway. Their progress was slowed from time to time, as the Viewfinder component's pain flickered across their sensor net. The Spectro component also froze at every sound, joints seizing in fear as they waited for the danger to pass or for one of the Combaticons to find them.

They did not track the time it took to crawl through the airshaft, only how many of the Spyglass component's fading screams they could hear before the shaft gave way to Perihex's industrialized landscape. The Spectro component dropped out of the airshaft and leaned briefly against the Combaticons' base, trembling in fear and with the pain Vortex was inflicting on Reflector's other components. Then they straightened and sprinted away, uncaring for any civilian or Decepticon optics that might see they.

The Spectro component's only goal was to return to Optimus, as they had promised long ago.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Spectro!" Optimus was crossing the room and sweeping the trembling component up in strong arms before they realized where they were. Somehow, they had made their way past the Autobot security checks and into the Prime's war room.

As promised.

"Spectro," the Prime's voice was urgent. "What happened? Where is the rest of you?"

"Combaticons..." The Spectro compinent's voice was staticky and they felt their higher processes falling offline as _safety_ registered in their consciousness. "Vortex has the Spyglass and Viewfinder components. But this component escaped to return to you."

"So you did, my loyal agent." Optimus cradled them close and turned to the other mech's gathered in the room. "Jazz, begin planing an extraction. Spectro risked a great deal to return to us; we can do no less for Spyglass and Viewfinder."

"On it, boss." Jazz's agreement was the last thing they heard before finally succumbing to fear and pain.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
The Spectro component woke on one of the berths in Ratchet's medical bay. They were in the largest of the private rooms, though the space was crowded with two additional berths and Optimus Prime. They noted, with great relief, that the other berths were occupied.

There was no feed from the Viewfinder component's sensory network and the damage done to their face was not wholly repaired, buy the component was still active. The Spyglass component was in a similar state on the third berth, and the Spectro component felt a wave of sorrow for how the rest of Reflector's self had suffered.

"How do you feel?" Their Prime asked softly. "Ratchet said you were suffering from sharing the others' pain?"

The Spectro component reached out a comforting hand to Optimus, who had become their friend despite all of Reflector's best attempts at keeping him distant. "We function. The pain is manageable now."

"I am glad to hear it." The Prime took the offered hand and squeezed gently. "I was afraid we would be too late when i saw the state you were in. I was afraid the others had already gone offline."

"This component would have told you. We do not wish for other Autobots to be in danger needlessly." The Spectro component turned their face away from their Prime. "We did not wish any Autobots risked on our lives."

"It was a risk that both Jazz and i found acceptable." Optimus shifted so that he could rest his free hand on the Spectro component's head. "As you will always return to me, Spectro, I will always come for you. Or any other part of Reflector."

The Spectro component turned back and noted, for the first time, the fresh weld lines across the Prime's chest plates and the unpainted shoulder plating on Optimus' left side. They took a long moment to wonder at loyalty that went both ways.

Then the Spyglass component stirred and Optimus stood to check on their status, even though the Spectro component could have told him it was simply medical stasis wearing off.

They were humbled, again, to be fortunate enough to serve this Prime.

Then they turned their attention to the contents of the Viewfinder component's memory banks, intending to process the information and archive it before all of Reflctor would be awake.


End file.
